1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with an interface shielding cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers and cell phones usually include a number of ports, such as USB ports. Commonly, a rubber strip matching with the USB port can be employed to cover the USB ports for dust proofing. However, the rubber strip is small and tends to get lost. With the added contaminates from the dust the connection between devices can be affected.